In general, the x-ray system has been frequently used for medical or industrial purposes. The xray system is comprised of an x-ray tube for generating x-rays, a high voltage transformer for generating high voltage and a high voltage rectification circuit for transforming and boosting AC voltage to DC voltage.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of the existing x-ray system, and the conventional x-ray system is structured in such a way that an x-ray tube 10, a high voltage transformer 20 and a high voltage rectification circuit 30 are embedded in a high voltage tank tube.
The high voltage tank tube of the conventional system requires a compact structure for realizing mobility and portability. Thus, the case 1 of the high voltage tube tank is manufactured in such a way that the entire inner wall is usually shielded by insulators 2 or that the ends of the high voltage circuit means are wrapped by insulators to prevent discharge of high voltage.
In detail, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the inner wall of the high voltage tube tank is shielded by insulators 2 and the inner space is divided by a partition 3 to maintain the fixed distance among the high voltage apparatuses. In addition, the rooms of the parted case are filled with insulating oil L to prevent discharge of high voltage generated among the storing high voltage circuit means. The rooms thereof store the x-ray tube 10, a high voltage circuit means, and the high voltage transformer 20 and high voltage rectification circuit 30, away from the x-ray tube. The x-ray tube 10, the high voltage transformer 20 and the high voltage rectification circuit 30 are electrically connected by wirings 4, 5, and the electrical connection thereof is established in such a way that the wiring is led from the high voltage transformer 20 to the high voltage rectification circuit 30 to the x-ray tube 10. The un-described symbol ‘12’ indicates an anode and ‘11’ indicates a cathode.
The conventional high voltage tube tank has a square-shaped hexahedral structure, and in the case 1 of the parted tube tank, an x-ray tube 10, a high voltage transformer 20 and a high voltage rectification circuit 30 are built in the far distance from one another, and the remaining inner space is all filled with insulating oil L. Thus, the overall volume and weight of the high voltage tube tank increases, making it difficult to embody miniaturization and weight reduction. That is, the conventional high voltage tube tank has faced a problem of poor mobility and portability owing to difficulties in miniaturization and weight reduction.